fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sjhawesome/TDPL2 Revenge of Tohru Episode 15 Final Finale of Finishing
I'm sorry if this seems late, but I tried my best to fulfill my promise of finishing this season in August. And I completely failed. I'm going to probably finish this in October or early November. Onto the last episode of the season! Chris: Last time on Total Drama, the final 3 took a homemade built motorcycle race to rescue me, and their stuff, from falling into water. And like most challenges, Robby and Olivia bonded together. And it seemed as they were winning. Meanwhile, Clover was nearing her breaking point and got some tough love from Akari. In the end, Clover won, leaving Robby and Olivia to split up. And Olivia was taken away, but not before I let Akari join the slingshot as well, for cheating. Only Robby and Clover remain? Who will be this season's lucky winner? Chris: This season on TDPL2, the new 16 had obstacles that the first 16 left them, along with tons of drama! They don't call it Total Drama for a reason. Most drama seemed to twist with two lovely ladies: Radlynn and Xandra. With Radlynn cheating with Xolo, and Xandra purposefully losing, they got lots of drama. Relationships formed, siblings fought, and everyone hated the challenges. Especially our finalists. Clover was a shy girl at first, only known in the band Scarlett and the Shakers, but let her anger out on her overprotective brother and fought her way to the top. Meanwhile, Robby had the best relationship. The power couple this season: definitely Robby and Olivia. With his girlfriend eliminated, he vowed to win for her. Both are strong competitors, but only one will win. *confessional Clover: Oh my gosh! I made it to the finals! Yay! Robby: I made it to the finals, but without Olivia. I'm taking revenge on her. Prepare to go down, Clover. Clover: I just hope Robby's not mad about the elimination. Robby: Well, at least I can win the money for myself, and if Olivia asks, I'll give her 30%. Clover: I want to thank all of my friends for being in the game with me: Willow, Iggy, Deano, Marty, Trishna, even Cecilia. All of you are amazing people. Robby: I've got nobody to thank. Wait, I can. Thanks Radlynn, for being a total cheater. Thanks Xolo, for being a two-timing jerk. Thanks Xandra, queen of being annoying and unfair. Thanks Clover, for voting out my girlfriend! *end confessional Chris: (PA) GOOD MORNING! Robby: Could you yell quieter? I'm busy trying to rant here? Chris: (PA) Your ranting will have to wait. Report to the spa hotel for a winner's breakfast! Clover: I'm happy that today is going to be one of the last here! I can't wait to get home! Hey Robby! Robby: Not interested in petty talk. Clover: I just wanted to congratulate you on getting to the finals. Robby: Save it, sweetheart. I'm hungry. Chris: Now this, this is more interesting. James and Akari were so nice to each other last year, I like this type of finale more. Clover: Just what I needed. Chris: Anyway, are you hungry? Robby: Yes! Chris: Good! You two eat as much as you can while we set up for today's challenge. Clover: Mmm! It's really good! Pancakes, donuts, breakfast tacos, toast, and fruit juice of every flavor! I'll have a pomegranate-blueberry smoothie please! Robby: Wow, this is good! I'll have two pancakes, made with the whole lot. Whipped cream, chocolate whipped cream, maple syrup, caramel, honey, chocolate syrup, white chocolate syrup, creameo syrup, chocolate chips, butterscotch chips, a hint of coconut, creameo bits, cookie bits, waffle cone bits, cinnamon sugar, powdered sugar, and a truffle. Clover: OK, that's pretty adventurous. *confessional Robby: Why is she being so nice? Anyways, she's going down. *end confessional Chris: Welcome to the first part of your last challenge! First, we have to respect all of our losses this season. Including this new one! CHEF! BRING IT AROUND THE FRONT! Clover: What are you doing? Chris: Goodbye, spa hotel! Chef: I've wanted to do this at other rich houses for years, and now I can! (wrecking ball smashes spa hotel) *confessional Clover: What the heck was that supposed to do? *end confessional Chris: Ok, next, we're going to say hello to all of those losses as they choose which of you to support. Marty: Hi Clover! Willow: We're all on your team! Deano: Win, fellow Gondolier! Olivia: Oh my gosh! Robby! I love you! Win for us! Chris: Alright, you fans, get in your stands and leave the rest for these two. Robby: What's our challenge? I can't wait to see what it is. Clover: I think I got this covered. I'm pretty confident. But good luck to you too, of course! Robby: UGH! Stop being nice! Chris: Today's final challenge will have you remembering every challenge we've had so far. We're doing them all! Robby: I've got this in the bag. Clover: He he...yay! *confessional Clover: That's exactly what I didn't want! I only made it here due to coincidences and surprises. Now only Robby's left. He's good at everything. *end confessional Chris: Your first part of this ultimate challenge requires you to make a dish for 3 interns, and debate why yours is better. You are allowed to use a recipe from one of the other contestant's dishes from that episode. Then you have to use Kahuna and Scooter's Surf-Skate on both land and water; the interns judging you on how you do. Then it's a footrace to part 2. Are you two ready? Set? GO! Clover: Ooh! Trishna made a curry that scored exceptionally well. I'll take Trishna's recipe. Robby: I'll go with my own recipe! Clover: Her recipe is really complex. Hey. Girl's got her ways. Robby: Alaskan crab with sea salt? Nothing to it! Clover: Where did I put the oregano? Ugh, where's the parsley? Robby: Just a bit more with the sea salt. Intern 1: Mmm, that smells good. Intern 3: I love the smell of curry and seafood in the morning. Intern 2: I hope it's really good. The food for us is worse than the contestants' food. And that's saying something. Robby: I declare that mine is better because I chose Alaskan crab seasoned with sea salt, which describes me, while Clover chose a friend's, which says nothing about her personality. Clover: It does tell me that my friendship bond is higher. I used what someone created with love. And while, yes I agree, your seafood does smell amazing, mine smells wonderful with love. And thyme. Did I add that? Oh yeah, I did. Intern 2: Well, the curry is very good. It has a lot of spices, but they're all good inside it. Intern 1: The crab is great, too. It might be a slight too salty, but that's just how I like it. Intern 3: Now show us what you got on the Surf-Skate. Robby: Woohoo! This is awesome! Clover: Wow, I'm impressed with how well I'm doing! Intern 3: Both of these two definitely belong in the finale. First, they excel at cooking, and now they're reocking it with stunts? Amazing! You can go to part 2! Clover: Thank you! Robby: Whatever. Chris: Hello again. Have a nice challenge? Clover: It was! I loved- Chris: I don't care. Part 2 of this ultimatum challenge begins with your chopping skills, as you chop down these artificial trees, sporting the team color you once had. Then find Crystal and create the outfit she tells you. After that, go to the cliff and walk on the tightrope reciting a love poem. Then create a canoe and row across the river. After that is done, you'll see Chef, who will give you a clue on part 3. *confessional Robby: Good! I'm great at physical challenges! *end confessional Robby: (hack down tree with ease) Clover: Perfect. Robby: See you later, second place finisher! Crystal: Robby, you must create a superhero outfit. Robby: Say what now? Clover: (hacks tree slower than Robby did) Oh I wish I could get this done! Robby: How do sewing machines work? Olivia was great at this. Clover: Done! Crystal: Clover, you must create a formal outfit. Robby: You have got to be kidding me! *confessional Robby: Seriously, I get a superhero outfit and all she has to do is make something nice and pretty? How unfair! Clover: Robby thinks I have it easy? How hard is it to make a nice outfit compared to a normal one? Exactly. It's harder than you think. *end confessional Chris: Will anybody survive this challenge? I sure hope not. Find out when we come back! *break Chris: An hour and a half has passed, and both are still working on their outfits. Why are you guys taking so long? Clover: Outfits are hard to make. Deal with it. Robby: Yeah Chris, I bet if you made your own clothes, you'd know the pain. Chris: Whatever, I don't have the time to do that. Clover: I think this could be about it for my dress. Crystal: Go right ahead! Robby: Does my superhero outfit look alright? Crystal: Yes it does, go right on ahead! Clover: A tightrope, great. Hmm, what love poem should I do? Robby: If I listen in on her, I can do her poem and dominate in the next challenge. Clover: Ok, I got it. Roses are red, violets are blue, You're sweet as pie and I love you. Chris: Clover moves on! Robby: This will be easy. Roses are red, violets are blue, you're as sweet as pie, and I love you. Chris: You can't do what the other competitor did. Come on, create some poetry. Clover: A canoe. I have to create a canoe. *confessional Clover: Really, Chris? Not have us choose a canoe filled with booby traps or something? Nope! Have them MAKE their canoes. Yeah, great idea. *end confessional Robby: You're as sweet as cake? Chris: Make a new one! Robby: Um, To you my lady, who is not crazy. I love you so, more than a 70s afro. Chris: Whatever. You may pass. Clover: You know, canoes aren't hard to create. Weird. Robby: A canoe? *confessional Robby: Yes! I'll take my lead and my money! But of course, Clover's not doing so well, and I was in an alliance with her. *end confessional Clover: Oh no! I'm out of supplies! The only ones left are Robby's supplies, and his look plentiful. Robby: Wait, this is only half of a canoe! Clover: What do we do? Robby: Want to share a canoe? *river Robby: Why did I agree to this? Clover: Maybe because we BOTH want to win, and we can't get stuck on the 8th challenge. Robby: Strange. Chris: NO, NO, NO! This isn't right! You were supposed to fight over the canoe! Fine, I was going to penalize the loser, but I guess you'll both be penalized. Clover: Perfect. Robby: Fantastic. Chris: This next part you have to race to fill in a quiz about Willow, followed by a fight with a karate master, then you have to read and figure out a mystery written by Cooper with clues scattered around the island. After that, go and get across the booby trapped soccer field while naming all of the toppings in Freezeria To Go. Then it's a motorcross race to the winner's circle. So, ready, set, TEST! Clover: Wow, this quiz is easy. Black licorice, poetry, what do I NOT know about her? Robby: You know what? I'm improvising here. Clover: DONE! Robby: DONE! Chris: And challenge 9 is complete! Just listen to that crowd! Marty: Yay. Chris: Come on, guys! Get excited! Olivia, your boyfriend is almost at a million dollars! Deano, Clover could be the ultimate Gondolier! Crowd: WOOHOO! YAY! Chris: Much better! Robby: Karate? Piece of cake. (knocks out karate master) Onto the mystery! Clover: (under a headlock) No...no...I'm going to lose! Marty: Get up, Clover! Willow: Come on, Clover! Deano: Become the ultimate Gondolier. *confessional Clover: Sometimes I really have to thank adrenaline for everything it has given me. *end confessional Clover: RAWR! (punches karate master) I WANT MY MONEY! Robby: Shh! I'm trying to read! Clover: I'M TRYING TO WIN! (reads book extremely fast) IT WAS THE BUTLER! Robby: It was the butler! Clover: RAWRR! (runs across field naming every topping) Chocolate, Strawberry, Butterscotch, White Chocolate, Sugarplum, Blueberry, Dreamsicle, Key Lime Pie, Mango Drizzles. Everyone else: O_O *confessional Clover: Like I said, Sometimes I really thank adrenaline, other times it's really terrifying. *end confessional Clover: (panting)- Cotton Candy Creameo, and Blondie! (falls to the ground) Robby: Woah! Clover: I think I used up all of my adrenaline. Crowd: Get up! Come on! Robby: Rainbow Sprinkles, Nuts, Chocolate Chips- Clover: Gah! Robby: Pomegranate- Clover: I have to go to the motorcycles! Robby: Cherry, Creameo, Banana, Cookie- Clover: How do I start the engine? Oh right! Chris: Robby moves on! It's a motorcross race to the finish line. Huh. Just like I said. Robby: This will be a piece of cake! (starts engine) Clover: This is it. The big moment where someone wins. (starts engine) Robby: This is so easy. I can barely see Clover behind me. Olivia: WOOHOO! GO ROBBY! Robby: I'm winning this, babe! For you! Olivia: She's catching up! Robby: What? Olivia: SHE'S CATCHING- Clover: (zooms by) Olivia: UP! Chris: She's done it! Clover has won the season! Clover: I won? I WON! Robby: Dang it. Marty: YAY! Crowd: YAY! Chris: Good job, Clover. Now, I believe I have a certain spot for a specific someone. Robby: What? I thought since it was the end, I didn't need to be slingshot! Chris: Too bad, so sad. Chef: Now hold on just one minute. I've been working for this guy for some time now and he's barely treated me the way I should. And now he's gonna pay. Chris: What? No way, you can't put ME in here, I'm the host. Clover: Too bad. Robby: So sad. Clover: Besides, I've always wanted to get on this thing. And I think I'm taking everyone with me. Chris: You've got some nerve, putting 18 people in a giant slingshot! Including yourself! Clover: CHEF! Let's do this one last time! Is everyone ready? Everyone: YES! Clover: Let's go! Chef: (presses button, slingshot malfunctions) Chris: Great. Just great. Instead of shooting Robby like I wanted, you try and shoot out 18 people and break my machine. How are we going to get a new one? Ugh, nevermind. Well, that's another season done and over with. Will there be a season 3? Will it be in a different location? I don't know, but we'll just have to find out on Total Drama Papa Louie 2: Revenge of- Slingshot: (malfunctions, slinging everyone) Chris: TOHHRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Greg: Meh. My last ride was more fun. Thanks once again for proving that no matter when I post it, you'll still like it. Can you believe that this season took 12 months? December 2014-November 2015. Crazy, right? Nevertheless, I cannot thank you all enough for all of your feedback. After a bit of deciding, I will be doing a Season 3! But I haven't finished anything but who is going to be in it. One last time, thanks for reading and commenting on my posts. I love to hear what you have to say. Thanks!- Sjhawesome Category:Blog posts